Romantic Lessons
by Zhechii
Summary: Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's business. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.
1. A Sudden Talks

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

A romantic story with 100 words.

**_Summary_ **:Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's company. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.

**Warning** : 100 words in each chapters.

* * *

_**Lessons 01: A Sudden Talks**_

Rogue looked at his father blankly. On the inside, he was disbelieving. There was no way his father was saying this.

"Now, Rogue. You're 22, I and your Mother believe it's about time you found someone you can settle down with in the future. We've come up with a plan for you."

He continued to stare at his father and and mouths tightly locked, Skiadrum sighed.

"Rogue, my son," he hissed in a low voice, eyes darting around the room. "I don't want to do this either, but I'm being forced! Work with me. Please!"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 16, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(A/N : Forgive me if you find errors in grammar or spelling because this story )_**

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!


	2. Under Control

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

A romantic story with 100 words.

**_Summary_ **:Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's company. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.

**Warning** : 100 words in each chapters.

* * *

_**Lessons 02: Under Control**_

As his father continued his speech, protesting what he was doing and still do it, Rogue thought of a way to interrupt him. He had no desire to take place in the matchmaking schemes that have been made by his parents.

"Dad, I have things under control."

Skiadrum looked at Rogue incredulously. "Really? Are you looking for someone, or if you already have someone in mind?"

At the end of the question, Skiadrum was wearing a devious smirk. The dark-haired young man took great pleasure in wiping it.

"No, what I mean is my graduation from college," he said

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 16, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(A/N : Forgive me if you find errors in grammar or spelling because this story )_**

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!


	3. A Quibble

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

A romantic story with 100 words.

**_Summary_ **:Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's company. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.

**Warning** : 100 words in each chapters.

* * *

_**Lessons 03: A Quibble**_

Rogue sat stiffly in his chair.

He retreated to his room after talking to his father. Well, he did not retreat. He just left the room as quickly as possible.

He sighed imperceptibly. If he were honest, he was disturbed and more than a little unprepared. He should have known this would happen. He was a heir of the Cheney line. Of course he had to find a wife.

The young man growled under his breath as he ruffled his Dark hair's.

He told his father that he had things under control, but actually he was merely a quibble.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 16, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(A/N : Forgive me if you find errors in grammar or spelling because this story )_**

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!


	4. What is needed

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

A romantic story with 100 words.

**_Summary_ **:Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's company. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.

**Warning** : 100 words in each chapters.

* * *

_**Lessons 04 : What is needed **_

Rogue's mind wandered to yesterday as he sat in class. He had decided that the only way to handle about this and hold to the deadline of graduation that he had proposed was to ask for… help.

He inwardly cringed at the thought of needing, much less asking, for help, but he knew it was the only thing to be done. He knew nothing about the depraved and mindless, female sex, his mother and his big sisters, Ultear.

The womans in his family were out of the question.

They were crazy and useless.

He needed someone who was perfect.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 18, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(A/N : Forgive me if you find errors in grammar or spelling )_**

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!


	5. Time To Hunt A Target

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

A romantic story with 100 words.

**_Summary_ **:Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's company. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.

**Warning** : 100 words in each chapters.

* * *

**_Lessons 05 : Time To Hunt A Target_**

Ignoring the professor's lecture, Rogue continued to repeat his options.

He had ignored every suggestion from his male friends about love. He didn't trust them easily. What he needs was a sensible woman.

Looking over the room, he was automatically ruled out all the girls in his class. They were all either drooling over him or giggling with each other. That was not sensible.

Turning around, his eyes landed on a blonde girl who taking notes. She looked up, and their eyes met. Shaking her head, she went back to taking notes.

Rogue smirked. _'I've found it'_.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 18, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(A/N : Forgive me if you find errors in grammar or spelling )_**

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!


	6. Professional Hunters And Target

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

A romantic story with 100 words.

**_Summary_ **:Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's company. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.

**Warning** : 100 words in each chapters.

* * *

**_Lessons 06 : Professional Hunters And Target_**

Rogue stood after Professors out of the classroom. He walked over to his target noiselessly, like the professional Hunters he was. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her. He stood beside her silently and waited until she glanced at him.

"Um…" she said nervously as she grabbed her bag and hugged it. "Is there something that I can help you?"

His red eyes narrowed at her and grabbed her arm. He roughly pulled her out of the room and brought her down a deserted hallway.

"Hey! Come with me!"

"Let me go!"

He wasn't listening to her.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 18, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(A/N : Forgive me if you find errors in grammar or spelling )_**

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!


	7. Confrontation

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

A romantic story with 100 words.

**_Summary_ **:Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's company. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.

**Warning** : 100 words in each chapters.

* * *

**_Lessons 07 : Confrontation_**

"Hey! Do you hear me?! Let me go!"

Releasing her arm, he turned to her.

"What is this all about?!" she asked heatedly.

"Silence," he said. "You will assist me."

"Huh?" The girl blinked at him owlishly. "Assist you with what? And Why you bring me out here?"

"I'am requires your assistance," he said, ignoring her questions.

She glared at him. "Yes, I know, you already said that! What do you need assistance with?"

Rogue looked at her as she tentatively poked the spot on her arm where he had grabbed her. He hadn't prepared for any questions.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 19, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(A/N : Forgive me if you find errors in grammar or spelling )_**

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!


	8. Explanation And Response

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

A romantic story with 100 words.

**_Summary_ **:Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's company. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.

**Warning** : 100 words in each chapters.

* * *

**_Lessons 08 : Explanation And Response_**

Rogue snorted gently. He wasn't used to people questioning him. Shrugging inwardly, he decided to answer her question.

"I wanted you to help me find an intended."

Her eyes widened. "Hold up, boy! You want me, Lucy Heartifilia, to help you, Rogue Cheney, the most popular guy to find your future wife. Are you serius, Rogue?"

"Yes."

"That's really hilarious. You're joking, right?"

"I am serious, girl. Will you, or will you not to help me?"

Lucy eyebrows twitched for his short monologue, and when he finished, her groaned answer wasn't expected.

"My head is Dizzy."

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 19, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(A/N : Forgive me if you find errors in grammar or spelling )_**


	9. Indecision

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

A romantic story with 100 words.

**_Summary_ **:Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's company. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.

**Warning** : 100 words in each chapters.

* * *

**_Lessons 09: Indecision_**

At Rogue's glare, attempted to pull herself together and give him an answer.

Lucy wanted to help him; she loved to help people. The thing was that this was Rogue Cheney, the most popular guy in the Magnolia University.

_'He's rich, handsome, genius and popular guys. Every girl loved him. But why does he look so hard to get a girlfriend? That's because his personality or he is overly picky or he had never loved someone and why he chose me?'_

She sighed deeply and her brow furrowed in thought. She hesitated in two options. She would say: _'Yes or No'_

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 19, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(A/N : Forgive me if you find errors in grammar or spelling )_**

Thanks, Reviews, Please!

See You!


	10. Conditions

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

A romantic story with 100 words.

**_Summary_ **:Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's company. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.

**Warning** : 100 words in each chapters.

* * *

**_Lessons 10: Conditions_**

Sighing, Lucy stares at Rogue, who was pinning her with a hard stare.

"Alright. I'll help you," said Lucy.

Nodding his head, Rogue knew she would have agreed. When he would open his mouth to speak, Lucy interrupted as fast as lighting.

"BUT! I don't to help you for free. I'll help with three conditions," she said, holding up three fingers to emphasize her message.

Rogue nodded once again. " Name your stipulations, girl."

Lucy's eyes twitched. "I turned it into four."

Rogue scoffed. He didn't understand why women needed to be addressed by their names.

They should be happy he addressed them at all

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 19, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(A/N : Forgive me if you find errors in grammar or spelling )_**


	11. Condition 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

A romantic story with 100 words.

**_Summary_ **:Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's company. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.

**Warning** : 100 words in each chapters.

* * *

**_Lessons 11 : Conditions 1_**

Raising one finger, Lucy looked at him. "Condition number one : stop to calling me _'girl'._ It grates on my nerves."

Rogue raised an eyebrow. "You have problems with that."

Her eyes twitched. "Yes! I do. It's annoying."

"Why?"

Ignoring his question, Lucy sighed. "And you. What if I call you a _'boys'__?_"

Rogue glared. "My name is Rogue not a _'boys'_."

Ignoring the venom in his voice, Lucy smirked happily. "You also hate it, right? So, if you want me to help you, you have to call me by my name."

He looked at her blankly, inwardly nonplussed. What had he gotten himself in to?

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 20, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(A/N : Forgive me if you find errors in grammar or spelling )_**


	12. Condition 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

A romantic story with 100 words.

**_Summary_ **:Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's company. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.

**Warning** : 100 words in each chapters.

* * *

**_Lessons 12 : Conditions 2_**

Lucy cleared her throat and continued on with her demands. "Number two: you have to buy me lunch whenever we have to meet after class to do this…thing."

Rogue nodded, accepting this condition readily. He had expected something more like providing her with monetary compensation for her time, and buying meals was almost the same.

"That is acceptable."

Lucy nodded furiously. "Good. I like that one best. I don't go out to eat much so I hope it'll be fun. Like I said, I don't get out much."

Rogue merely stood there bemusedly, wondering why she was telling him this.

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 20, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(A/N : Forgive me if you find errors in grammar or spelling )_**


	13. Condition 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Mashima Hiro.  
**

* * *

A romantic story with 100 words.

**_Summary_ **:Rogue Cheney needs a little help to find something to be desired before he continued his family's company. He never know about love but his father, Skiadrum, asking him to find a lover that will give him a grandchild. He met the right person to guide him, only she can making him different from previously. A story told in 100 word Snippets.

**Warning** : 100 words in each chapters.

* * *

**_Lessons 13 : Condition 3_**

Rogue sighed mentally as she continued to chattering. " And your third condition," he interrupted smoothly.

"Eh?"

Blinking, a blush appeared on her face suddenly and he had to wonder if she was secretly one of his fans. What she said shocked him out of believing that.

"Rogue Cheney, Will you be my friend?"

He stared at her as she stared at the floor.

"Your friend," he echoed in a hollow voice.

She nodded. "Ye-yes!" she squeaked out. "I know it's weird of me to ask you this, but it's pretty fair, right?" Her voice gained strength again and she looked him in the eye.

"Will you?"

* * *

**Original Posting Date:** May 20, 201**3  
Prompt:** N/A**  
Words: **100

**_(A/N : Forgive me if you find errors in grammar or spelling )_**


End file.
